Real Time
by ddgorgeous
Summary: It's been ten years since the two have known each other. Always coming close, life and circumstances seems to always prevent what is obviously meant to be. Will Morgan's secret dash all hopes for a future together?
1. Chapter 1

Real Time

Timing had always been a problem for Morgan and Garcia…and communication. He had told her on more than one occasion and in more than one way that he loved her. Each time she had not heard or had not understand his true meaning. The two of them had bonded in some strange powerful way from the moment he'd mistakenly caller her, "Gomez." She remembered the day he'd gotten her name wrong and given her the nickname that would be his special name for her for the next ten years.

She was the only woman who he'd allowed behind the wall that he had erected around his heart. He had tried so hard to protect himself from the pain inflicted by others. Buford had taught him to close himself off from emotion. He'd taught him the consequences of allowing people in too close. He'd gotten quite good at it actually. He'd give his life to protect his family and his team, in fact it was his personal mission to make sure that those he loved were safe at all cost and in his line of work that was a near impossible mission. All of himself that he gave, he refused to let anyone give it back in return.

Penelope had gotten quite good at hiding her feelings for Morgan. Sure he would never love her, sure she wasn't his type, she settled for a relationship with Kevin Lynch. Kevin was a sweet, kind man who loved her but absolutely stood no chance of winning her heart. As long as Derek Morgan existed no other man stood a chance with her. This fact, she hadn't quite admitted to herself. She didn't understand why she seemed challenged in the relationship department. They always started out well, she even felt something for the poor unsuspecting chaps but it wasn't enough to fill the emptiness around her heart…not even close.

Morgan had watched Penelope get involved with Kevin Lynch and it broke him. He'd nearly lost her to a vicious attack by Jason Clark Battle. It had forced him to do something that he'd long forgotten how to do…pray. He'd hidden his true feelings for her for too long and promised himself that if God spared her life he'd tell her how he felt. So he did yet she chose Lynch. Looking back, perhaps he hadn't made himself clear after all, they were best friends and best friends loved each other, right?

She seemed happy with Lynch and their relationship had lasted for several years. He wanted her to be happy and if Lynch made her happy than he had to give up his notion of being with her. So, he found comfort although temporary with meaningless short-term relationships fully living up to his reputation as a player. No matter how many women he dated and slept with he felt empty, cold and despicable. There had to be more. He refused to believe that there was something flawed within him that prevented him from loving a woman without hurting her. Penelope was who he wanted yet she knew him better than anyone and when he professed his love she ran in the opposite direction confirming what he couldn't admit even to himself. He was not meant to be truly happy or truly loved. His childhood had proven that, Carl Buford was his master teacher, had taught him, and chose him for a sick depraved love that wasn't love at all. It was dirty and filthy and he had been convinced that it was all he could have.

Then he met Savannah. She was gorgeous, smart and totally devoted to her work as a doctor. The timing was perfect. Kevin had broken up with Penelope because she had turned down his marriage proposal. After several months he'd watched her recover from the break up. He wanted to think that perhaps they could have a chance but then she got involved with Sam. He was reeling and in need of the company of someone who would stay and make him feel something, anything. His heart was screaming for proof that he wasn't a hopeless un-loveable slob.

She was different not like the other faceless beauties he'd settled for. She peaked his curiosity and she wasn't easy. She called him on his shit and made him work for her attention. She saw the man that needed to be loved, that was hurting and that had had it way to easy when it came to the conquest of the opposite sex. He liked the challenge and the distraction and so he got comfortable with her and began the work of forgetting about a life with Penelope beyond a friendship. But there was one fatal flaw that he couldn't overlook…Savannah was not Penelope. Now the question was would she do instead? He didn't need to ponder that question…he already knew the answer.

**Home of Derek Morgan – Evening**

The two best friends hadn't spent much time together. Penelope had Sam now and spent most of her free time with him. Penelope was excited about spending more time with Derek. He'd been busy and unavailable lately but she'd assumed he'd found a way to occupy his time.

He let her pick the movie while he got the snacks ready. He missed this time with her-their Friday nights spent watching movies, eating, acting silly, talking and enjoying each other. He hadn't told her about Savannah. He didn't know how.

Watching her rummage through his movie collection made him smile as he sat the tray of snacks on the table in front of them. She glanced back at him from her spot on the floor waving her choice. He shook his head, _another chick flick,_ he thought. It didn't matter she was here with him.

After putting the movie in and pressing the start button, Penelope assumed her position next to him snuggling close and laying her head on his shoulder. Instinctively his arm wrapped around her pulling her close to his body. He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled her sweet aroma. He had to tell her.

"I met someone."

Penelope's head shot up her eyes landing on his. She saw the expectation in his eyes…and the fear.

"What?"

Boom! That's how the explosion sounded in her heart. Deep down she'd always thought it would be just the two of them in the end. Yeah, she'd dated Kevin and now she was with Sam but they had just been placeholders until Derek and her got themselves together and ready to love each other.

"When?"

"About two months ago."

That's when things had changed between them, she thought. He'd stopped being so critical of Sam, stopped inquiring into their plans…stopped confiding in her…

"Say something." He lightly pleaded.

She sat up and moved out of his embrace wanting to remain calm but her heart simply would not cooperate. Besides, she wasn't supposed to care what he did with his private life, right? They were friends, nothing more.

"I-I I'm happy for you."

He relaxed at her words searching still for the truth in her eyes. Why was it important for her to be okay with this? He thought. She had Sam now and she was happy again.

"Thanks…"

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah. I think so. Yes…yes, I'm happy."

"Okay, well good." She smiled wanting to be happy for him. "What's her name?"

"Savannah."

"Savannah."

"Yes."

"That's a nice name…"

She hadn't expected to hear news that would shatter her well constructed world. As long as he wasn't in a serious relationship then there was a chance and he was never in a serious relationship. Derek Morgan didn't do relationships! The one-night stands and two-week trysts didn't threaten her bubble, until now. This was different…he was different. She knew the others had existed but she also knew that their time with him was limited because he was always restless and would soon lose interests. Not this time. She'd miscalculated somehow.

Her heart pounded wildly in her heart. Her mind tried desperately to reason with it to plead with it to calm down, but there was no reasoning and it kept beating wildly to get her attention, to make her realize the truth that she had lost him this time.

Yes, this time was different because this time he did something that he'd never done before…he told Penelope the woman's name. She had always loved the name, Savannah…but not anymore.

_**That's Chapter 1! But is not over until the beautiful curvaceous blonde sings!**_

_**Stay tuned…**_


	2. Chapter 2

She tried to make sense of his news, the announcement that he'd found…Savannah. Thank god that they had dimmed the lights just in case she could not catch the tears threatening to burst from her eyes. She had been so excited just moments ago, happy to spend time with her best friend and happy that he had suggested they spend the evening together. The timing for a change had been perfect; Sam was out of town on business leaving her free for the weekend.

There, he had told her about Savannah. He felt guilty for keeping it from her for the last two months. She took it well but how else should she take it? Deep in his heart he wanted her to pitch a fit and be angry with him for choosing another woman over her but she simply asked him if he was happy. It was a question that he had not fully considered as he spent most of his free time over the last several weeks with Savannah. Perhaps because he didn't want to think about it, if he did he would have to admit that the only woman that held his happiness had no desire to love him. As they continued to watch the movie he felt a sick feeling of finality well up inside of him pushing its way to the surface and he was glad that the room was dimly lit because everyone knew that Derek Morgan never cried.

**BAU – Monday – Day**

The team had gathered in the conference room receiving information on a new case. They were headed to Los Angeles and Garcia welcomed the distance. She needed to find a way to reel in her feelings and with the team away maybe she could reset her focus on her relationship with Sam. He was a great guy and she was tired of failing because she kept holding onto an unrealistic hope of being with Derek. He'd moved on and this time she had a name and he seemed ready to commit to this woman.

Morgan had spent Sunday with Savannah. He knew he was lucky to have found her she wasn't like the others who'd failed to hold his interest. Savannah had even squashed his attempt to make her break up with him and allow him to walk away as the good guy. Yeah, she'd seen right through it and so that had to be proof that he was where he was supposed to be. Then why was he miserable? Why did Penelope consume his dreams and waking hours? This time away would surely help him to work on being satisfied with a great woman who loved him. He had what it took to be happy with Savannah; he could love her and treat her like she deserved…be the man she wanted. Now, if his heart would just stop screaming out loud…the truth.

**Friday – Evening**

The team was headed home from a tough week in southern California. Everyone was exhausted and desperate to get home. Garcia lived for the call letting her know that they were headed back so that she could exhale in relief. Sam called shortly after and the two of them made plans to meet each other for a late dinner. Normally she'd wait at the office until she saw her team step off the elevator and confirm that they were indeed home safely. She wasn't quite ready to see Morgan even though she couldn't think of anything better than to be pulled into his arms and greeted with a broad smile that was reserved just for her.

He ached to see her standing in the hallway. He couldn't wait to pull her to him and inhale her sweet aroma as she looked up into his eyes. The thought of seeing her helped keep his mind off of the last few days of death, defeat and a hollow victory after finally arresting a deadly maniac.

Sam had picked the perfect restaurant. Josie's was upscale dining at it's finest. He'd called ahead and requested a quiet booth in the back with an expensive bottle of Penelope favorite wine waiting at the table. He'd arrived early to see the look on her face when she arrived. He loved how she appreciated even the smallest things and he prided himself in the details of making her happy.

Dinner was filled with light conversation, silliness and good food. She couldn't help but check her watch from time to time anticipating the team's return…his return. She wondered what he would think when she wasn't there to greet him and welcome him home.

Sam noticed that even though she was trying her mind was elsewhere. He had thought of everything but like always from the time they had begun dating, they were never really alone. Derek Morgan's presence always seemed to loom in the background. She denied it just like he was sure she had denied it when she was with Kevin. But unlike Kevin, he had convinced himself that he didn't care. He had known what mistakes Kevin had made and he was determined not to make the same. He was never critical of her friendship with Derek, her job or her team. He kept his mouth shut and waited for her to give up her foolish notion of being with him.

Penelope's phone rang she jumped and fished it out of her oversized bag. Sam watched as her attention left him in a flash. The smile that once was his now given to whomever was on the other end of the call.

"JJ! Hey, you made it back!" She started.

Sam felt relieved that it wasn't Morgan.

"How was your flight? Are you guys at the office? I wanted to stay but Sam and I decided to meet for a late dinner so…"

"Garcia…" JJ interrupted.

"Something happened."

"What?"

"It's Morgan..."

She didn't want to think about anything. She had to see him, be with him. He would need her. Her mind was on autopilot with only one agenda to get to Potomac General. Nothing and no one else mattered.

Sam sat surrounded by plates of half-eaten food, empty wine glasses, and broken dreams of a special evening. Silently defeated he watched her as she rushed through the restaurant and out the door without so much as a glance back.

**Potomac General – later**

Savannah had just started her shift when the call had come in about a multi car collision. There had been several minor injuries treated at the scene and they were expecting an arrival of a patient with multiple injuries…an FBI agent who was the driver of a SUV side swiped by a speeding drunk driver. Morgan crossed her mind but he was out of town on a case and he hadn't called her to let her know that he was on his way home. She headed toward the back door to wait on the ambulance's arrival.

The doors of the ambulance sprung open. Savannah and two other doctors and two nurses rushed to receive the incoming trauma patient. She froze when he came into full view. What was he doing here? She thought. He was supposed to be on the other side of the country. In fact, she hadn't spoken to him in two days. Her team of doctors and nurses noticed her hesitation, it was unlike her she was always the first to act and take charge…not this time. She couldn't treat him she had to turn his care over immediately and back away. The others had recognized him and the other doctors took over as she looked on and followed them inside.

**4 Hours later…**

The last four hours had passed quickly; a blur of humming and beeping monitors with a nurse coming in periodically to check his vitals. He was so still, the up and down of his chest the only thing that had moved. Penelope had gently wrapped her hand around his feeling the warmth and strength it possessed.

Rossi, Reid and Alex had been examined and discharged by the emergency room doctors; the most serious injury was a minor cut over Dave's right eyebrow and it only needed three stitches to close. Hotch and JJ sat waiting in a nearby room that the hospital had made available for them, perks of being federal agents in a city filled with federal agents.

Morgan had seen the headlights speeding toward them and he'd obviously figured out that there was no time to completely avoid the impact. So, he turned his SUV to take the hit on his side rather than head on. He'd saved their lives…again. He had no choice otherwise they all surely would have been killed.

A wave of panic rushed over her. She hadn't told him, hadn't told him how she felt. He didn't know that he was her world, her life's breath. Her fear and insecurities had held her tongue in it's place and now she could very well never get the chance to right the wrong that her silence had committed.

He felt her presence even in his current state. He fought against the medically induced coma that kept him still unable to move, to speak, to open his eyes. The accident had scared him. The headlights blinding him temporarily before he made a sudden turn to the right…just a small margin of error that was worth the risk if he could save them. Returning home, seeing her waiting as he and the rest of the team stepped off the elevator was the only thing on his mind, but they didn't quite make it and as he laid motionless he was reminded that self-made plans very seldom go the way we imagined them.

The rest of the team had gathered in the surgical waiting room holding their breaths as the doctors explained the situation. Savannah stood with them hiding her concern and distress with a professional mask that had been practiced and perfected over the years of having to deliver bad news to families of patients. No one knew about her she hadn't met his team, the friends that had become his family. She looked at their faces and saw their heart and love for a man that had risked his life for them and for others; a man willing to risk his own life if necessary.

Derek hadn't included her in this part of his life and she always wondered why she had been kept away from them. She always suspected that he'd kept her a secret on purpose. He didn't talk much about them but when he did she could tell that they all were close. There was one however that he did talk about.

Penelope hadn't moved from his sight since he'd been brought to the ICU. Savannah had planned to go down and introduce herself to the woman that seemed to creep into her time with Derek. She wasn't quite what she had expected; not that she expected anything in particular. Savannah should be the woman sitting by his side. Her peers would understand if she needed to be with him but she had thought of every excuse in the book to continue working avoiding the inevitable truth that there was more between Derek and Penelope than she wanted to admit or face.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's going to pull through you know."

Penelope wiped a tear that had escaped from her eyes as she turned toward the voice. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard the woman enter the room.

"Oh…um…I didn't hear you come in."

"He's going to be okay." She repeated.

Penelope noticed the woman's name tag, _Savannah Hayes, M.D.,_ and her heart sank. She stood trying to gather herself without revealing her sudden insecurity to the gorgeous woman before her.

"You must be Savannah…Derek's Savannah…Of course you are…your name tag says…"

"And you must be Penelope." She interrupted.

Savannah stood next to Derek on the opposite side of the bed and looked down on the sleeping man. She gently stroked the side of his face fighting back her own tears.

Penelope watched her wondering how she was with him when everything was going good. He had been lying here for almost six hours and this was her first time coming to see him. That was strange; how do you love someone and not be present in the room, she thought to herself.

"Are you sure?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you sure…that's he's going to be okay…"

"Of course I am. If all goes well tonight we'll be taking him off the medication that's keeping him in the coma. If all goes as expected he'll begin waking up shortly afterwards."

"That's good news."

Savannah quickly resumed her professional air and looked at Penelope examining her carefully looking for her secret. There had to be a secret that kept Derek talking about her non-stop. His words of admiration and…and something else…she didn't dare give it a label, then she'd have to question too many things…most importantly she'd have to question her place in his life.

"He talks about you all the time. It's good to meet you Penelope."

"It's good to meet you too I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"Me too."

The two women watched him in silence both in their own trances temporarily blocking out the other's presence in the room. Penelope knew that perhaps she should leave after all, Savannah was Derek's girlfriend and even though she'd obviously had a good reason for not stopping by sooner, this was her place…not Penelope's.

"I'll let you have some privacy. I'm sorry for staying so long…"

"Don't apologize, I should have been here sooner but we are slammed downstairs."

"Yes…busy…okay, well, again, it was a pleasure meeting you…Savannah."

"Thank you, same here. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Penelope stood and headed toward the door. Savannah watched as she left the room and headed down the hallway. So many questions rushed through her mind. She'd never felt the need to ask them before but now her heart would not rest until she did.

**Potomac General – Saturday Afternoon**

Once again Savannah found Penelope at Derek's side. She obviously hadn't left the hospital because she was still dressed in the same clothes now wrinkled and disheveled. She hadn't slept either her mascara had been cried off and what was left was smeared under her eyes. The attending physician had already ordered the medication that had forced his body to remain asleep to be discontinued. Savannah wanted to be the first face he saw when he opened his eyes but there she sat staring at him waiting for him to wake up.

Savannah watched unnoticed from the doorway. Penelope held his hand in hers with her eyes fixed intently on him as if she were willing him awake. What hadn't he revealed to her about this woman? Again, questions invaded her once comfortable space. Savannah decided to leave and return later, what difference would it make if he saw her face first, he was her man. Derek Morgan belonged to her…or did he?

It had been three hours, forty-five minutes and eight seconds since the doctors had stopped the medication. Still he lay motionless in the bed. She was exhausted and she hadn't slept since he had been brought in. Her head felt heavy as she laid it on the edge of the bed finding sleep almost immediately.

_The day had finally come. It was the day she'd dreamt about for the last eight years. She'd settled so long for just being his friend certain that it was all she could have with him. But now here she stood dressed in a beautiful light flowing white gown. She looked intently at her reflection in the full-length antique mirror and had to admit that it was true. She was gorgeous! He'd told her that millions of times but she couldn't see it until now…today. _

_She smiled as her two best girl friends appeared on each side of her dressed in identical lavender tea length dresses. They nodded, smiled and agreed that she was indeed beautiful._

"_It's time." JJ said with joy in her voice._

"_Let's not keep him waiting." Emily chimed in._

" _Yes, you've kept him waiting long enough." A voice from the background said._

_She turned to see the warm smile of David Rossi dressed in a black tuxedo his hand extended to her. She glanced at her girls and walked toward him and took his hand._

_The door opened onto a beautiful tropical courtyard. The lush foliage and oversized brightly colored flowers created an enchanting path that lead to a large area filled with all of their friends and family seated in white chairs. She paused momentarily at the top of the white clothed path that had been littered with purple, red and yellow roses. There he stood at the other end dressed in a black tuxedo. Reid and Hotch stood next to him smiling and shooting glances at their teary-eyed tough guy friend. He took her breath away as their eyes locked on each other. She didn't remember taking another step yet somehow she was standing before him beaming crying tears of joy._

"Penelope…Baby Girl."

He squeezed her hand gently trying to wake her.

"Penelope…wake up, Baby."

Startled, Penelope jumped jerked awake and away from the most amazing dream she'd ever had in her life. She looked into his sleepy eyes and prayed that God would let it come true.

"Good morning Handsome."

He couldn't have prayed for a more beautiful vision, smeared make up and all it didn't matter. She was here for him and he was grateful.

"What happened?"

He wanted to sit up but the pain reminded him of the accident from the night before.

"Don't move!" She insisted. "Let me go and get the nurse."

Nervously she jumped up but he held tightly on to her hand. Their eyes met and the silence between them forced her back to her seat.

"Don't go, please."

Savannah checked her watch. She knew he should be awake now as she anxiously headed toward his room. She wanted so desperately to see him with her own eyes. It didn't matter that Penelope no doubt would be with him she just wanted to reaffirm her place and to confirm what she so needed to believe that she was his and he was hers.

"No tears, Baby Girl." He said quietly as he brushed away the tears that were now flowing freely from her eyes.

She had abandoned the chair and was now sitting on his bed their hands intertwined. Ignoring the pain he pulled her hand to his lips and she smiled deeply into his eyes. No words were needed in that moment. He kissed her hand again and she knew that nothing else mattered now.

He saw what he had only thought he'd imagined before in her eyes, beyond the tears that had washed away her normally perfect makeup. His new alertness and his heart would not allow him to explain it away. He wasn't quite sure why he had allowed himself to settle for anything or anyone less than her.

She wanted to tell him about her dream and she wanted to tell him about all the other dreams before. For the moment she just stared into his eyes thankful that he was awake, that he'd come back from the brink of death. Why had she let fear steal her joy and a life with him away? It didn't matter now…he was here and so was she…nothing else and no one else mattered.

Savannah stood and watched the truth play out before her eyes. He'd never looked at her the way he was looking at Penelope. He never belonged to her and she could no longer pretend that his heart had been claimed long before she'd stepped foot into his life. She had secretly wondered if patience would win him over in the end and if silence and denial would help her live a life with this man whom she loved completely. She knew the answer, and she knew the questions had already been answered each and every time he had mentioned her name.

Penelope. She'd always loved that name. Her parents had given her a doll named Penelope when she was a child. She was so beautiful with her painted red lips and bright brown eyes. She was her favorite doll…she so loved the name, Penelope…but not any more.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Savannah couldn't help but feel like an intruder stepping into the room. The two close friends didn't even notice her at first until she cleared her throat and approached the bed smiling…on the outside but inside she felt broken.

"Well hello Sleepyhead." Savannah said as cheery as she could muster.

Penelope slid her hand out of Derek's avoiding his eyes and reality jerked her back to the real world. The facts were that he belonged to Savannah and Penelope was trespassing. His eyes were on the beautiful doctor now and she had slid back into her role as friend.

"I better get going. I'm sure you two would like to spend some time together."

"Thanks. Good seeing you again, Penelope."

"You too Savannah."

Derek didn't want her to leave…ever but now the one whom he had given the title had arrived and stood waiting to be acknowledged as such. He was in pain not from his injuries but from the constant nagging reminder from his heart that he needed to decide…to make some real decision and live with the consequences.

"Glad to see you awake, babe."

He hadn't heard her; his mind was still on Penelope. Her light kiss on his lips wrestled his attention back as he returned her kiss. He cared for Savannah and he didn't want to hurt her. Only weeks ago he had been so sure that he was where he was supposed to be. Penelope was with Sam she seemed happy and he had resolved to work at giving up his foolish dream of a life with her. Savannah was everything a man would want and there was no question, she loved him. The time spent with her was fun and comfortable but…no buts…she deserved his efforts at making it work and it was time for him to settle down and stop his restless ways hopping from bed to bed with women who now were just blurry memories.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

She grabbed his hand and held it to her chest searching his eyes for the look that he had just given so easily to Penelope.

"No, of course not. What kind of question is that?"

"It just seemed like you two were…" Her voice cracked.

"Come here."

He pulled her to him. She sat on the edge of his bed and gently placed her hand on his chest. How could he tell her the truth? How could he break her heart? They shared so many things, made promises to each other…and assumptions.

He saw the tears teetering on the verge of falling. He didn't want to know that he was the cause. What an amazing woman, he thought, he wanted to love her like she deserved and in her eyes he saw her need. He pulled her close and she rested her head gently on his chest. The silence of the next several minutes seemed deafening and neither one of them wanted to speak what they knew was the truth.

Penelope was surprised to see Sam when she returned to the waiting room. He seemed troubled by her haggard appearance. Surely she had not stayed the night, he thought to himself but looking at her he knew the answer.

He rushed over to her and pulled her close trying desperately to show his concern for her and refusing to question the fact that she had left him sitting alone in an expensive restaurant to race to the bedside of a man that was only supposed to be a friend.

What was he doing here? Things were already complicated enough; he was so understanding never questioning, never objecting and now he was here with the rest of her team being supportive and it made her stomach wretch.

Penelope knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was going to break his heart, another casualty of her love for another man. For a moment she thought she'd found the man that would do, the man that would make it okay to settle. But there was this place that refused to hear of it, refused to make do, refused to pretend that making do was good enough. That place was her heart.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried. You left the restaurant in such a hurry and I haven't heard from you since."

"I'm so sorry, Sam. You must think I'm an awful girlfriend…"

"Hush, Silly! Of course I don't think that. He's your friend of course you would want to be here with him…for him."

Girlfriend. She was Sam's girlfriend now, not Derek's. She felt despicable, he didn't deserve the small morsel of herself that she doled out to him; it wasn't fair or right to pretend like this was where she wanted to be.

**Sunday Morning**

Penelope had promised herself that she would not occupy Derek's entire day. He was still in the hospital and she wanted to be there with him but then there was Savannah. She didn't want to be disrespectful of her and their relationship but she couldn't help but think about yesterday when it was just the two of them in the room. She saw something in his eyes…deep, emotional, was it? No, it couldn't be…or could it…

"I like her."

She couldn't bring herself to say her name.

"Who?"

He knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Savannah. I like her."

"I'm glad, Baby Girl."

She began nervously fluffing his pillows. She couldn't fool him, she never could. He saw it in her face the non-stop fluttering was making him uncomfortable and so he gently grabbed her wrist to make her stop.

"Look at me."

She didn't want him to see her misty eyes.

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable, I know the nurses have been busy and all but my Chocolate Thunder needs to have his pillows fluffed at least once an hour."

"Penelope…"

"And this linen…geez…what is this 100 thread count?"

"Penelope…stop…stop…talk to me."

She sat on the bed next to him. He watched her struggle to relax and look him in the eye.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I thought…I thought I'd lost you." Her voice cracked, that wasn't the real reason for her tears.

He grabbed her hand.

"Never. You can't get rid of me that easy."

"So, you and Savannah…you two okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"

"Nothing, forget I asked."

It was silent again and she hadn't realized until now that he was holding her hand stroking the back of it with his thumb almost as if it were a reflex. There it was again, that look…it was trying to tell her something that he wasn't able to say out loud.

"How's Sam?"

"He's good."

"You guys okay?"

"Peachy."

"Good."

So the dance continued between them; he bowed she curtsied around the truth politely ignoring the elephant in the room. They had become flawless at the art and execution of their denial.

Penelope only moments before stepping into Derek's room had resolved to give her relationship with Sam another try and do everything in her power to give up the crazy notion that she and Derek were meant to be. It was nothing but foolishness and after nearly ten years of fantasizing about Derek Morgan, it was time to grow up and admit some things and one of them was that Derek was her best friend and nothing more.

He wanted so much to be able to see a future with Savannah. She'd come into his life at a time when he needed someone that wasn't afraid to love him and someone who could convince him that he wasn't a lost cause. Savannah had done that. She was honest and she pulled no punches when it came to checking him on his stuff. There were so many confirmations that he needed to stay put; for one Penelope was with yet another man, she'd chosen Kevin and then Sam and there was no indication that she would ever see him as the man of her dreams. It was time to settle down and end his player days. He knew it would take a lot of work to get his heart to agree with his head but he was willing to put in the work.

**BAU Headquarters, Quantico, VA**

The team had been called back to work. Section Chief Mateo Cruz ordered them back from the hospital reminding them that evil didn't give a rat's ass that they were one man down. Hotch knew that the team would resist being forced to go back to work but they had no choice.

"I'm sorry, I know you all are worried about Agent Morgan, but we need you here." Cruz began.

It was rare that their new section chief briefed them but these were unusual circumstances.

"NYPD is asking for our help in a double homicide in Manhattan."

"Great. Let me guess, some rich socialite is murdered and it's calling all cars." Rossi angrily growled.

"Dave." Hotch admonished.

David waved his hand in apology and opened the case file in front of him.

"Quite the opposite Agent Rossi. Father Martin Silvestri, from the Holy Covenant Catholic Church, discovered the bodies of Sisters Mary Martha and Sarah Marie this morning. Both had been raped and their bodies were found stuffed in separate confessionals."

"What was the cause of death?" Hotch asked.

"Asphyxiation. They were strangled with their rosaries."

"Had there been any threats against the church or these sisters?" JJ asked.

"According to Father Silvestri the church hadn't received any threats and as far as he knew neither had the sisters."

"These women were raped, maybe the fact that nuns take a vow of celibacy has some significance to the case." Reid added.

"And they were strangled with their rosary beads." Alex said.

"There definitely seems to be some anger against the church here. This UnSub could have been victimized by someone in the church." Hotch noted.

"You mean like a priest or a nun?" Garcia asked.

"Maybe. Let's get on this before more bodies start showing up. Wheels up in thirty.

The five agents headed toward the elevators, leaving Cruz in the conference room looking after them. Garcia headed toward her bunker to get busy searching for leads.

LATER…

There had been no mention of the car accident from the night before. Everyone had been consumed with worry for Morgan. The driver had hit the SUV that Morgan, Rossi, Reid and Alex were in. The driver of the other truck was drunk and walked away with only scratches. He was arrested at the scene and taken to jail. The detectives hadn't been able to question him and frankly weren't in a hurry to do so. They had no problem holding him in jail drunk and forgotten, the price for nearly killing a Federal agent and endangering three others.

On the nineteenth floor of the Federal Bureau of Investigations was a highly pissed off Section Chief. There had been a plan that had taken months to create. Every angle, every scenario run to insure that nothing would go wrong. He was not accustomed to failure so it was understandable that he was inconsolable. He had been assured that nothing would go wrong…but it did. They were still alive and the fact that one of them was seriously injured didn't help his disposition. Now, he'd have to regroup, re-plan and reconsider those responsible for the execution of his plan.

His cell phone rang, a call he was expecting; there was some explaining to be done but nothing would satisfy him until they were all dead.

"You screwed up!"

"I'm sorry boss…I didn't know he'd go and get drunk before the job."

"No excuses! Do you know how hard and how long I've worked to get them in the right place at the right time?"

"I can fix this, I promise…"

"You better! I won't stand for another failure from you, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good. Now, I've sent them to New York on a case. When they get there they'll find out that NYPD has already closed the case."

"What about the one in the hospital?"

"Take him out first. It should be easy he's not going anywhere."

"I'll take care of it, Boss…I won't screw up this time."

"Yeah, you better not. "

"I'm on it."

"One more thing. It seems as though Agent Morgan has fallen in love. I know how much you like an audience when you work, so I want you to kill her…while he watches."

Mateo Cruz smiled an evil wicked smile as he ended the call. Perhaps things would work out after all. His employee knew what would happen if he failed this time, so he was motivated to say the least. He breathed a sigh of relief what he wouldn't do for a drink, he thought. There would be time for that later, for now there was work to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday – Afternoon**

Savannah tugged at the rope that held her wrists tightly to the cold steel chair. Her head hurt and she was having a hard time focusing everything around her was blurry and she felt confused and drowsy.

She remembered returning to her apartment after her workout, her door was unlocked. She paused for a second before brushing it off as her own forgetfulness; with all that had gone on over the last day and a half it was understandable that she'd make a silly mistake or two. Besides, paranoia was for Derek and his world, for her, not so much. She lived in an upscale D.C. neighborhood with a big strong FBI agent as a neighbor, what could happen, right?

Her mind was consumed with Derek and the tender moment she had witnessed between her boyfriend and his best friend. She couldn't shake the vision of the two of them hand in hand eyes locked in a deep silent sweetness. Silence was indeed golden, those moments when no words spoke the loudest and in the moment perched between the threshold of truth and denial she had heard all she needed to hear. In those few moments when Derek and Penelope were unaware of her presence she had to admit that his heart was never really hers.

She didn't see the man, clothed in black face covered with a ski mask until his reflection from the microwave startled her. But then it was too late to fight or scream, too late to stop him from grabbing her tightly around her neck muffling her voice with his gloved hand and holding her preventing her from breathing until she was unconscious.

Why was she here in this small room alone? It didn't make sense; she had no enemies and hadn't done anything to warrant being yanked from her home against her will. Her eyes began to clear as she looked around the empty room; empty except for her and the chair that she was bound to. On the opposite wall was a large window but she couldn't see through to the other side and it reminded her of the interrogation rooms she'd seen in every police show on TV. She wanted to scream or call out for help but for some unknown reason she chose to remain silent and wait for what she wasn't quite sure.

**Potomac General Hospital – **

This was Morgan's second day in the hospital and he was feeling restless. He was also frustrated because his pain hadn't subsided and he'd grown to look forward to the time when the nurses would come in with his pain medication. What made it worse was that the doctors had stopped the morphine and instead resorted to a non-addictive alternative, which meant he had to wait longer for relief. He hated being confined to such a small bed and not being able to move around without permission or help. The left side of his body had taken the hit from the truck that had barreled into his SUV leaving him with three broken ribs, a broken collarbone and a broken left arm. With some internal bleeding and a concussion to boot, the doctors said it could have been worse and for that he tried desperately to be thankful.

He was looking forward to seeing Garcia later. He had already prepared himself for a long day since the team was away on a case and she was back at Quantico working. Savannah would also be stopping by soon before her shift in the ER started. She had a surprise for him and he was hoping it would be food that would replace the horrible hospital grub. He couldn't recognize it as anything he'd chosen on the menu and it tasted like some sort of experimental dog food that had been rejected by the FDA. He was hungry and he was grumpy; he wanted to go home and he wanted to get back to work.

The hours he'd spent alone in his room had given him time to think about his life and how he had avoided making decisions that would force him to be responsible for his actions. He'd run from relationships, ignored the fact that it was more between him and Garcia and to make matters worse, he got involved with a great woman that didn't deserve to be mislead into thinking that she could have a future with him. He was wrong, even if Garcia had never made a move to be his and had chosen Kevin and then Sam over him. It only mattered that he loved her and remained silent about it. He had so many chances to fight for her to convince her that his feelings for her went beyond the superficial flirting. Now Savannah was a part of his life and she was living a lie without her knowledge or consent. This was worse than spending his time with the nameless women of his past, at least they knew what their time with him really meant. Now he had convinced a woman that he loved her and needed her and was committed to being with her and no one else. He had to make it right and the only way to do that was to release her, he owed her that much. Even if Penelope didn't feel the same about him he had to be honest with Savannah.

**New York Police Department Metro Division – **

Hotch and Rossi couldn't help but notice the odd stares as the five agents entered the busy precinct and headed toward the homicide division. A familiar face met them halfway and seemed confused as well as he greeted the team.

"Agent Hotchner, Agent Rossi…what brings you all to our neck of the woods? Detective Brustin asked.

Six years ago, the BAU worked alongside Brustin and his partner Detective Cooper in bringing down a local terrorist cell that had terrorized the city for weeks. It had been a tough case several Federal agents had been killed, Cooper had been seriously injured; Kate Joyner, who headed the New York office lost her life when the SUV that she and Hotch had rode in blew up just as they were approaching it. Hotch had also been injured but all things considered he'd got off pretty good. Morgan had incurred the wrath of Hotch and Garcia when he decided to drive an ambulance carrying a huge bomb to central park narrowly escaping with just minor bumps and bruises.

"We were invited, Detective." He answered puzzled at the question.

"Really? What case?"

"Detective Ron Aronson requested our help on the nun killings case."

"We closed that case two days ago. It must be some mistake. Detective Aronson, you say?"

"Yes. Is he around?"

"We don't have a Detective Aronson here?"

The team exchanged glances with each other. This was strange never had they been invited in on a case that had been solved before they even received the invitation and by a detective that didn't exist.

"Could maybe one of the other precincts have a detective by that name?"

"Maybe but the case was run out of this precinct. I've been in this city for over twenty years agent the name doesn't sound familiar but I'll have someone check it out for you. Why don't you all relax in the conference room and I'll get right back to you."

"Thanks, Detective."

As the team took seats around the table, Hotch dialed Cruz back at Quantico. Something was wrong and he needed answers. Someone had gone through a lot of effort to send them on a wild goose chase.

"Hotch, I spoke to this Detective at length, he sent me the case file and I called you guys in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary."

Cruz was quite proud of himself he'd managed to get Hotch and the rest of them out of town and distracted. He knew that as a unit it would be nearly impossible for his plan to work. Even though his original plan of having half of them taken out in a car accident didn't pan out he still felt optimistic that he'd get his wish of destroying the elite group. Now Morgan, the strong fearless one, was lying in the hospital alone with no one around to have his back. None of them would see it coming and they were powerless to stop him from killing their injured friend and the woman he loved and before he was done they'd all be dead.

**Potomac General Hospital – **

Derek glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed it was getting near the start time of Savannah's shift. He was surprised that she had not arrived it was unlike her to be late. He wanted to call her but the pain and the fact that his entire left arm and shoulder was wrapped and immobile prevented him from reaching his cell phone.

Two male orderlies and a young attractive female nurse entered his room. The nurse smiled and approached his bed; he hadn't seen her before but it didn't matter it was good to see another human being and the fact that she held a syringe in her hand made him happy. The doctors surely decided that the other meds were a waste of time and decided to show him a little mercy.

"Good afternoon, Agent. I'm Lydia your nurse for this evening."

"Hey."

He watched her push the meds into his IV line and relaxed into his pillow waiting for the relief to overtake him.

"Pain meds?" He asked cheerfully.

"Something like that." She responded. "The doctors have ordered some x-rays so we thought it would be best to give you something."

"Great, more tests."

The nurse nodded to the two large men who had until then stood motionless and silent near the door. They moved toward the bed and began unhooking monitors and removing the IV bags and placing them on the bed. Morgan began feeling drowsy and lightheaded. He'd never had this reaction from the meds before. The morphine made him feel blissful and pain free but not like this and not this fast.

"Wow what was in that dose?"

"Just relax Agent Morgan. This will be over in no time."

"Where did you say you were taking me?"

The two men began buckling the large black belt across his legs and upper body securing him tightly to the bed. The meds continued to take over his reasoning abilities and he began to sink into a heavy darkness.

"Just relax…"

"What's going on? What are…you…"

The blackness covered him like a wool blanket he couldn't move or think or make sense of the blackness. This was wrong…he needed his team…he wanted to fight, to scream but the blackness held him still and silent.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry that this is such a long chapter but I couldn't get around it. Hope you enjoy…**

The team was headed back to Quantico from New York and Penelope had set her babies to searching for hidden clues as to why they had been sent out on a case that had already been solved. She knew it would take about an hour before she would see them and while she waited for her searches to run she thought it would be okay to head to the hospital to see Morgan. Her original plan was to spend the evening there until he fell asleep but now with the case mysteriously falling apart her time was spoken for and it was sure to be a long night; she could hear the irritation in Hotch's voice when he called to say they were headed back. So, off she went for a quick hello to check in on her best friend before she buckled down to solve yet another mystery.

**On the Jet…**

"Garcia is searching now. It's obvious that someone wanted us out of town, but why?" Hotch began.

"It doesn't make sense. Who would go through the trouble?" JJ asked.

"The first place to start is Cruz. Why did the request come to him instead of directly to us?" Rossi added.

"We need to get to the bottom of this now. We're not working any more cases until we figure this out." Hotch ordered.

The rest of the short trip was made in silence the memories of the last time the BAU was the target of a psychopath still fresh in all of their minds. The Replicator had taunted and manipulated them victimizing innocent people in his twisted act of vengeance against them. Strauss had lost her life and Rossi still grieved for her.

The silence was broken by Garcia's frantic phone call to Hotch. She had arrived at the hospital to visit Morgan to squeeze in a visit before they arrived home. She'd rushed by the busy nurses station and waved at the familiar face that had been assigned to Morgan during the evenings since his admission.

It was odd that his room was empty; She wandered back to the nurse's station to inquire on his whereabouts. Garcia panicked when the nurse had no clue that he was gone. There had been no test ordered for the evening and like last night the same nurse was assigned to his room. In fact, the shifts were in the midst of changing and Stella was receiving the report from the day nurse when Garcia had arrived.

"_Hotch! Morgan is missing!" Her voice was shaky with panic._

"What do you mean, missing?"

"_He's missing! I'm at the hospital right now and he's not in his room!"_

"Maybe he's having tests done…"

"_No Hotch! He isn't! The nurse checked and there are not tests ordered!"_

"What are they doing to find him?"

"_They say they'll have security look around but they think he may have left on his own."_

"Garcia, unless there's been a miracle, there's no way Morgan could have left the hospital on his own." JJ said.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes we'll meet you at the hospital."

"_Okay. I'll be here."_

The door opened temporarily stopping Savannah's frantic efforts to break free. She was horrified to see Derek's unconscious body being dragged into the room by two large men dressed like orderlies. She had been at the hospital long enough to know them all and those two were not orderlies at Potomac General, that she was certain.

He was so still. They must have sedated him she thought as he laid near her feet.

"Let us go!" She screamed. "Please! Why are you doing this?"

Ignoring her the two turned and left the room locking the door behind them. She needed to go to him to make sure they had not further injured him but she couldn't move the bindings cutting into her wrist with each attempt to escape.

"Derek! Wake up, Baby!"

He didn't move but at least she could see that he was breathing and for that she was grateful.

**Potomac General Hospital – **

Garcia rushed over to the familiar faces as they stepped off of the elevator. Other law enforcement had also arrived and hospital personnel were suddenly concerned and willing to cooperate.

Hotch and the others couldn't help but think that Morgan's disappearance and the false request from NYPD were somehow connected. Too much had happened that seemed to center around them to be coincidence.

"Savannah!" Garcia shouted.

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked.

"Savannah! She's a doctor in the ER; she and Derek have been dating for the last two months. "

"Morgan's dating? As in a relationship?" Reid asked.

"Yes. Anyway, we need to call her."

"Garcia see if you can get her to come up here." Hotch ordered.

Garcia stepped away from the group and picked up the phone from the nurse's station. A million scenarios played through her head as she waited for her call to be answered.

"Who ever took him had to be a part of the hospital." Rossi began.

"What are you saying Rossi?" Hotch asked.

"Look at this room. His bed is gone, monitors were detached…all the signs of hospital personnel or someone very familiar with how things work."

"I see what you're saying. To wheel a patient out of his room without raising suspicion…"

"I'll have Garcia review security footage to see if any patients were transported out of the hospital." JJ offered.

"Thanks, JJ. Rossi you and Alex talk to the staff and see if they noticed anything out of the norm."

Before anyone walked away, Garcia joined them her panic now at a new level.

"Savannah didn't report for her shift. They've tried calling her at home but no answer."

Hotch didn't like the picture that was unfolding before him. All the years they had put in protecting strangers didn't mean a thing. Once again they were forced into a position of protecting themselves from an unknown enemy.

"Garcia, tell me about Savannah."

"What? Do you think she could have something to do with Morgan's disappearance?"

"I don't know. Could she?"

"No. No way. I mean I've only met her once but she loves him. They seem pretty close."

"Where did they meet?"

"I don't know…"

"Think Garcia! Anything! I need to know anything you know about her!"

"I don't know Hotch! He just told me about her a little while ago."

Hotch walked away in frustration. He didn't mean to yell at Garcia. This wasn't her fault but time was of the essence. Who ever was responsible had a huge head start and it was obvious that they had been planning for quite some time. For all they knew Morgan could be dead.

"I'm sorry, Garcia. I didn't mean to take this out on you."

"No worries, Boss. I can find out where she lives and maybe talk to her co-workers…"

"Thanks. We need to find out what's on the security footage."

"On it."

Morgan moaned his body reacting from the intense pain and the fact that the drug he'd been given was finally wearing off. Savannah jumped at the sounds of him waking and for the first time since the whole ordeal began she felt a twinge of hope.

"Derek! Come on wake up! Wake up!"

The voice sounded familiar but he still couldn't clear the confusion everything seemed foggy and his mind fought to clear.

"That's right, Baby, wake up! It's me, Savannah! I'm right here!"

Derek looked up his eyes focused on her bound to a chair struggling to break free. She was crying what the hell was going on? Why was she here?

"Savannah?"

Ignoring the pain he rolled over to his uninjured side and forced himself to a sitting position.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Can you untie me?"

She was shaking tears rolling down her face and looking to him for rescue. He moved toward her every move sent shock waves of pain through his body. He used his good hand to untie her hands. Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead responding to the pain and the remnants of the drug in his system.

"How did you get here?" He asked as he helped her untie her feet.

"I-I don't know. I came home from the gym…he must have already been inside…"

Derek struggled to his feet and pulled her to him holding her tightly to his body as they talked trying to make sense of whatever was going on.

"We've got to get out of here before they come back. I'm going to need your help, okay?"

"Yes. Yes."

The door opened and this time three men entered the two dressed as orderlies and one other who was obviously in charge. He was a tall thin well-dressed man with cold black eyes.

"I see you've managed to free yourself." He began.

Morgan quickly placed his weak injured body in front of hers and the two of them watched as the stranger began pacing the room enjoying the fact that he was in control.

"What do you want?" Morgan growled.

The man came and stood directly in front of Morgan invading his personal space. Morgan didn't blink he kept his glare on the man anger gleaming in his eyes. He wanted to kill this man for hurting Savannah and holding them both in this small room.

"Want? I've already got what I want. You!" His voice was dripping with ice. "Someone has paid me quite well to kill you and I'm going to enjoy every second of your slow painful death."

"Let her go! She doesn't need to be here…"

"Oh but she does, agent. You see, she's going to die first and you get to watch."

"Don't do this! I don't know who you are but I'll kill you if you lay a hand on her!"

The man motioned for the other two who quickly moved and grabbed Savannah away from Derek. He tried to pull her back but was stopped by a hard kick to the left side of his body. The man's foot landed on his already injured ribs sending Morgan crashing to the floor writhing in pain.

"Derek!"

There was nothing he could do to protect her. The pain in his side held him to the floor in a fetal position. All he could do was watch the men drag her back to the chair and slam her down fresh tears falling on her terrified face.

"Derek!"

"He can't help you pretty lady."

"Don't touch her!"

Another kick silenced him.

"Please don't hurt him! I'll do anything!"

"Savannah! No! No! I'm okay!"

The man smiled at his two captives.

"How does it feel, agent to know that I can do anything I want to her. She's very beautiful you're a lucky man."

Morgan began to move against the pain moaning in anger willing himself to find strength from somewhere. The man moved behind Savannah and placed his hands on her shoulders. He seemed to enjoy the trembling his touch invoked.

"I only wish I had more time, I'd really like to get to know her better."

He leaned down and planted a soft wet kiss on her cheek as his hands wrapped around her neck. Savannah jumped and fixed her gaze on Morgan who was now facing her.

"Savannah, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

The man began to squeeze chuckling as Savannah stiffened under his grip. He kissed her again her gaze never left Morgan and tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Get your hands off of her you son-of-a-bitch!"

Savannah felt her body being pulled up by her neck. It was hard to breathe. She felt light-headed as the man pulled her to her feet. She could see Morgan struggling to stand. She closed her eyes as the man tightened the grip around her throat. She prayed that Derek would find enough strength to save her.

The man glanced over his shoulder to see Morgan trying to stand he was weak and he admired the man's determination. With a toothy grin he stared down at Morgan just before slamming Savannah to the ground. The sound of her scream as she crashed face first propelled him to his feet. The two other men who had been enjoying the display until now grabbed Morgan and held him motionless. They were too strong to be affected by the struggles of his weak body.

All Morgan could do was watch as the man pulled a gun that had been hidden under his jacket. This was his fault she didn't deserve this. He had to save her somehow but there was nothing he could do but watch it all play out before him in slow motion.

"This is all your fault agent. But look at it this way at least you won't have to listen to the continual pleas of your friends trying to convince you that this wasn't your fault…because it is!"

That seemed funny to the three men who could hardly contain themselves laughing so hard that one of them even wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Don't do this!"

Morgan kept struggling as the man's finger wrapped around the trigger. He strained against the strong grip of the other men trying with all of his might to pull away and his heart stopped, his mind shut down trying to find some other explanation for what he was seeing as the bullet struck her in the chest and the bright red spring of blood confirmed that there was no other explanation as her body relaxed and her eyes closed.

The men released their hold and he sunk to his knees. He moved to her while the three men watched hot tears now on his face. She was still breathing ever so slight but he had no hope he'd seen this before in innocent victims whom they were too late to save and he had stood over countless UnSubs as they took their last breaths.

"Let's leave them alone. I'm sure they 'd like some privacy to say their final goodbyes."

Morgan didn't respond he just sat there looking at her still body. He wished it had been him that this maniac had decided to kill first but it was meant for him to watch her die for the sick entertainment of a man he didn't even know.

"Savannah…Savannah…Talk to me, Baby."

The three men moved toward the door as Morgan watched the slow movement of her breathing.

"I've got some other business to wrap up, with the rest of your team…but I'll be back."

Without looking away from Savannah Morgan uttered a promise that he fully intended to fulfill if it was the last thing he ever did.

"I'll kill you for this!"


	7. Chapter 7

He pulled her limp body into his arms and held her the best he could; there was nothing else he could do for her. He felt broken inside every inch of him was slowly dying. He felt her stir in his arms ever so slightly and he looked down to see that her eyes were open. He so wanted to turn back time and do things differently but it was too late.

She saw the pain in his face and the tears. She'd never seen him cry before always in control of his emotions. She remembered the time he had shown up at her door after a case. They had fought before he left town and she was angry at him refusing to take his calls. He wanted out and tried to make her break up with him. She should have known then that his heart wasn't in it. She couldn't be mad at him. He was a good man and he wanted desperately to love her and so he stayed trying to convince himself that she was the one. But it wasn't true his heart had already been lost to another. She pretended not to see it and not to hear it in his voice whenever he talked about "her". Denial had been her hiding place and she waited there behind the truth and behind the silence of words unspoken. Now, as she lay in his arms waiting for the inevitable she saw that look again, sorrow, pain, his eyes, filled with tears spilling onto his face without any effort on his part to make them stop; he still could not give her his heart even in her final moments he would not betray his love for Penelope.

"I saw you." She whispered softly."

"What?"

"I saw you…both of you."

"Save your strength, help is coming."

Another lie he couldn't help himself she thought, He wanted to be everything she needed but he couldn't and at that moment it was okay.

"Derek, stop being afraid. I saw you."

"Baby, please save your strength don't talk…"

"It's okay. She looked up and then slowly around the room before speaking again; a single tear escaped and fell rolling down her face.

"Don't let her get away, Derek."

"Savannah…"

"Listen." She said closing her eyes for a brief moment as she struggled to breathe and fight the pain.

"Savannah…I don't understand…"

"Yes you do. I saw the way you looked at her. "

Derek pulled her closer and began to sob rocking back and forth sorrow taking full control of him now.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me."

A faint smile crossed her face and she began to see the approaching darkness. It was so quiet and peaceful, which surprised her. She wasn't sure what she expected hadn't thought much about her own death even though she watched it everyday.

"Too bad I didn't meet you nine years ago I would have given her a run for her money." She chuckled and closed her eyes as the pain again rocked her body.

He looked at her through the haze of his tears and strained to smile.

"I love you Savannah…I'm sorry…I didn't deserve you."

"I love you too, Derek…"

She was still now, the rise and fall of her chest quieted. She felt lighter in his arms and strangely at peace. Holding her tightly he wished he could will her back to life so that he could somehow love her anyway but she was right it was nine years to late and he had done the unthinkable in pulling Savannah into his life of silent denial. He didn't deserve her or anyone for that matter. Once again he felt despicable and unworthy of happiness and love.

Nurse Lydia and her three male accomplices slipped into the elevator and headed upstairs. Their work wasn't over by a long shot. Lydia wanted to end their mission quickly but her friends treated it all as a game taunting Morgan and Savannah and wasting precious time. They weren't getting paid to prolong their deaths for personal pleasure. Their dangerous game left a large margin of error and error meant problems. She knew enough about her targets, to know that the BAU was not a group to toy with. Their mission was to kill them all, instead the others decided to take a cigarette break as if they had all the time in the world.

Hotch, Rossi, and Alex huddled in the small security office watching the footage. Each entrance showed people coming and going but none of them matched Morgan's description.

"He's still in the hospital." Hotch said.

"Yeah, but where?" Rossi asked.

"Is there a place in the hospital that isn't used a place where someone could hide?" Alex asked the guard sitting in front of the monitor.

"The lower level used to be offices and radiology but it hasn't been used in about five years."

"How easy is it to access?" Hotch asked.

"It's sealed off unless you have a special code to take the elevator down to that level." The guard answered.

"Takes us there!" Hotch demanded.

Reid and JJ met them at the elevator and the guard took them down to the lower level. Quietly they stepped off and then sent the unarmed guard back up to the upper floor to notify the local PD for backup.

The large floor had been transformed into an area for storing old hospital equipment. It was obvious that it hadn't been used in quite a while a thick layer of dust covered everything. They noticed a dim light at the end of a hallway that lead to what used to be offices or examination rooms.

Each of them pulled out their guns and proceeded down the hall toward the light searching each room along the way. Once they arrived outside of the room, Hotch looked at Rossi and nodded then slowly opened the door. What they saw stopped them momentarily in their tracks. Then slowly they entered moving slowly toward Morgan.

Morgan didn't react he just held Savannah close to his body rocking tears falling freely from his eyes. They had never seen him cry…ever. He didn't shed tears nothing moved him to show weakness until now. It didn't matter what they thought of him as he sat in the middle of the room trying to will her back to life. He couldn't look at them he didn't want to see the pity in their eyes they were too late to make a difference. He didn't pull the trigger but he killed her nonetheless; her life had ended the moment she met him.

"Morgan, I'm so sorry…" Hotch said softly kneeling down next to his friend. "We need to get you back to your room."

Hotch placed his hand on his shoulder and Morgan moved away still clinging to Savannah's dead body. The others stood motionless now fighting back their own tears not knowing what to do or say.

"They killed her, Hotch! They killed her! She didn't deserve this!"

"I know, Morgan, I'm sorry…"

It was hard to breathe his body suddenly reminding him of his condition. The pain in his ribs renewed by the kicks he'd received earlier. He wanted to sleep and never wake up. He wanted to forget everything that had happened but there was no way he'd ever forget. His mind and heart was crying out for Penelope, she'd know what to say and do for him right now. She was his lifeline, his anchor. He needed to lean on her, his rock and God-given solace. How could he tell her now how he felt? He was dangerous and he knew that she would not be safe loving him. Maybe it was a good thing that she was with Sam, someone safe and normal and someone whose love would not get her killed.

He felt his body getting weaker he was vaguely aware of the arms removing Savannah from his grasp and voices speaking to him about getting back to bed and pain medication. He could hear whispers from his team but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Everything existed in a fog and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the men in the green scrubs from taking her lifeless body and placing it on the gurney covering her body with a white sheet and wheeling her from the room.

He let go allowing his body to float into the dark mist of despair his spirit kicking and screaming and blaming him for the senseless death of the woman he'd chosen to save him from himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Potomac Hospital – Monday Morning**

The two men responsible for Savannah's death casually talked and smoked outside of the Emergency Room exit as if they were taking a coffee break. Killing had been casual to them. It was all in a day's work to be hired by a man over the phone who promised them a large sum of money to kill a man and a woman who they did not know and who had done nothing to deserve what they got.

In their world of crime, they had earned a reputation of being thorough but enjoying intensely watching others suffer and die slowly. They also liked the affect their cruel actions had on the victims who were made to watch each other being tortured and finally killed.

They had assumed that they had all the time in the world very few knew of the lower level of the hospital and even fewer had access. Their female partner had been able to convince a security supervisor to give her access in exchange for some special private time with her. It was pathetic how easy it was to convince the poor slob to give her what she wanted; it was a shame he did not live long enough to receive his payment.

The sound of the screeching police cars and the dozens of officers rushing toward the hospital surprised the two men interrupting their break. They hadn't finished the job, Agent Morgan was still alive but now it was imperative that they make a hasty retreat before they were discovered. The boss was bound to be furious with them and they'd no doubt have to come back and finish what they started when the dust settled.

Nurse Lydia, as she called herself watched the officers arrive. She cursed her cohorts watching them run like scared dogs leaving her behind to fend for herself. She was cool and unaffected, hiding in plain sight amid the busy chaos of the hospital. This was why she preferred to work alone; it reduced the odds of errors and failure. She hated failure and she wasn't leaving this hospital until Morgan was dead.

She watched him as he slept aided by the heavy sedatives ordered by his doctors to keep him still and asleep. The quiet of the room was deceptive it hid the reminders of the night before. So much had happened since Friday that it was hard to believe any of it was real.

The doctors had rushed him to surgery to repair the new damage to his body. The re-injured ribs on the left side of his body had punctured his lung making it difficult for him to breathe. Now a tube inserted into his chest aided him; he wouldn't like it and when he awoke he would no doubt protest to no end.

It wasn't the broken collarbone, or arm or the ribs and it wasn't the chest tube inserted to help him breathe that worried her. The doctors had assured her and the team that in time he would fully recover, what concerned her was his heart that had been shattered into a thousand pieces broken perhaps beyond repair. He'd blame himself that was a given and it would forever scar him and he'd hide himself away from the ones who loved him and will want to help him through the nightmare of Savannah's death.

What would she say when his eyes finally opened forcing him to own what had happened and accepting the harsh dark reality that who he was and what he did for a living had finally touched him on a personal level. He hadn't shared his relationship with Savannah with the others; Penelope had only recently been told about this new relationship with the beautiful doctor. As long as he'd known him, he'd fought desperately to preserve a small space in his life for privacy. Unfortunately what resided in that same space were the private hurts, and secrets of shame from a childhood riddled with loss and abuse; too much for a young child to carry and hide and too much for a man to hold onto and deny.

Savannah was kept away from what he had dedicated his life to, bringing evil to justice and standing in the gap for the innocent of the world. But on the night when his private life collided with his work he wasn't able to save one of the few people he'd allowed close and inside near his heart. What words would she conjure up to make him understand that he'd done nothing wrong to have caused the unfortunate events of the night before? As she watched the rise and fall of his chest, she had to accept the truth…there were no words…none that would make what had happened go away. She felt helpless, confused her heart ached for him because she knew him better than anyone else; she loved him from the depths of her soul and she couldn't help but think that this one tragic event would change things forever.

**BAU Headquarters**

Hotch was still shaken by the sight of Morgan holding the body of Savannah Barnes. Memories jerked him back to the day of Haley's murder. Her body lying still on the floor of their room blood soaked the carpet under her; so still and quiet…George Foyet hiding behind the curtain pulling the last bit of joy from the moment he had crafted out of a heart of pure evil. Beating Foyet to death, feeling his bones giving with each pounding of his fist didn't make him feel better, didn't justify his anger it just confirmed her body lying cold and dead in their home. He still blamed himself, second-guessed decisions and priorities that had eventually caused the demise of his marriage. The image of Morgan, bloody, beaten and covered with her blood was etched in his brain next to the visions of Haley; both would haunt him forever. This was not what he wanted to have in common with a man whom he respected, admired and whom he trusted with his life. How would he survive this?

Hotch had ordered the others to go home after Morgan had come out of surgery earlier. With only three hours of sleep they were back in the office to work hard to make sense of what had happened over the last several days.

Cruz joined them in the early morning meeting. Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Alex and JJ looked haggard and were relying on large mugs of coffee to give them the strength and alertness to get them through the morning.

"How's Morgan?" Cruz asked concerned.

"He got out of surgery around one this morning." Hotch answered.

"What the hell happened?"

"We're still trying to piece it together but he and a doctor from the hospital were kidnapped and held in the lower bowels of the hospital. Morgan was beaten up pretty bad and the doctor was killed."

"What? Why?"

"We don't know but when we find out believe me you'll know." Rossi chimed in angrily.

Cruz did not miss the anger, the promise of justice was real and this team was fearless and determined to uncover the truth of what had happened. He had to be careful, he had a mission too and it was imperative that he was successful in ending their lives.

His early morning progress report had not been good. He'd enlisted the aid of three operatives. Their sole purpose was to take out Morgan and is girlfriend…they failed miserably. Instead, they killed a doctor and Morgan was still alive. Seeing Penelope Garcia still breathing seated with the others made his blood boil.

His deadline was fast approaching and this morning should have been filled with notifying the next of kin for each member of the BAU team; instead he was dealing with the excuses of two men who thought toying and tormenting their target was more important than finishing the job. The woman posing as a nurse seemed the only reliable choice. He had done his job; he'd gotten the team out of town and more importantly, out of the BAU offices.

Mateo Cruz could not afford to fail; he had everything to lose. He'd sacrificed a lot to rise in the ranks of the FBI and he was proud of his accomplishments. He had dreams of retiring one day with a government pension and lots of time to get to know his wife again and spend time with his son and daughter. As each day passed he became more and more desperate knowing that if he did not finish this job, his world would crash into a million pieces.

His phone rang dragging him from his thoughts.

"Cruz."

"Why did a wake up this morning to find that Agent Morgan and Penelope Garcia are still alive?" His voice was cold as ice.

"I tried! Believe me! Those imbeciles you recommended screwed up! Just like that damn drunk you told me to use to cause the crash screwed up!" Cruz yelled.

"I told you I want them dead! All of them!"

"Please…just give me a little more time! Don't…"

"You're deadline is coming up soon, Agent Cruz. Do I need to remind you how serious I am?"

"No! No, please…I'll get it done."

"There's someone who wants to talk to you."

There was a brief silence and then a shuffling sound and then the next sound he heard stopped his heart cold.

"Daddy!"


	9. Chapter 9

Cruz felt his entire body tremble at the terrified voice of his young son. He hadn't seen his family for three months; nobody knew he'd promised their captors that he would not say a word and that he'd proceed with his life as if everything was normal. They had assured him that he was being watched and even sent him proof to that fact. The pictures of him in his office and home were unsettling enough but the pictures and video of his wife and children chilled him to his core. His family was defenseless and innocent and he was powerless to save them unless he did as he was ordered.

He had begun planning for three months to meet the demands and to get his family back. Now it seemed that all of his careful planning was falling apart. Cruz prided himself in being strong, self-assured and confident in his abilities but this was different and all that he thought he was capable of meant nothing.

"Is everything okay?" A familiar voice rang out from behind him.

Cruz quickly attempted to compose himself before turning around to face Hotch.

"Yeah. Yeah…Just some family issues…"

Hotch looked at the man seeing far more than family issues. He'd never seen the normally composed and cool leader on the brink of losing it. He watched how he avoided eye contact as he struggled to seem calm and collected.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Thanks, but I'll work it out." He began, walking back toward the conference room. "It's funny just when you think you have your problems under control you find out they are worse than you think."

"Yeah. I hear you."

The two men walked the rest of the way to the conference room in silence joining the rest of the team seated around the table. Cruz stood next to Hotch as the briefing began.

"Let's review the last few days' events…."

"Do you think they all may be connected, Hotch?" Rossi asked interrupting.

"I'm not sure but that's what we need to find out and quick."

On the surface none of the events of the past few days seemed to be connected. There was no evidence, no explanation except that it appeared that the team had come upon a patch of bad luck. Being profilers, they knew from experience that luck had very little to do with most things. Fate was as improbable as luck and evil was motivated by broken twisted minds and egos looking for justification for their actions.

The car accident that left Morgan seriously injured in the hospital could have been just as it appeared…an accident. The driver who had barreled into him and the others was drunk and now being held in county lock up pending a hearing. The wild goose chase to help solve an already solved case was something that Hotch couldn't quite shake as just a mix up. Why did the request go to Cruz and why would someone go to the trouble to make sure they were out of town? One thing that was certain was that Morgan and maybe all of them were being targeted for some reason. Whatever it was He knew it was time to get ahead of it before another tragedy hit their team.

**Potomac General Hospital- **

_His lungs screamed for air and rest but he kept running…running…as fast as he could; her life depended on him getting to her in time. She was innocent…not a part of the world that was demented, wretched and dark…his world and even though he was not of it he had become familiar with it and it with him. So much so that it had allowed him to move around virtually unharmed while everyone around him burned, singed with the touch of its fingertips. No matter how far he ran, how fast he feared he would be too late. He called out her name but her head never turned to meet his gaze. _

_She meant everything to him. He didn't want to be late he'd promised her over and over that he would be on time. Even in the distance he saw her beauty, the tears glistening in her eyes anticipating his arrival…on time. Everyone else expected his punctuality…he'd waited so long to make her his still puzzled as to how he had become so blessed. _

_It was almost time and he had indeed made it in time to meet her at the altar to join their lives together amongst their family and friends. As he approached the minister who had been standing with the others lifted his head and glanced in his direction nodding and then motioning for her to turn and look at her groom. And she did…looking at the man who she'd loved forever it seemed._

_Then he saw the blood…everywhere…her satin ivory gown smeared with the bright crimson thickness; she'd tried to wipe it away but now her hands were wet with the red that had intruded upon the purity of their day. The minister laughed at the two shocked lovers and it was then that he noticed the bloody knife in his hands._

_He caught her as she fell limp in his arms and lowered her to the floor…the minister still laughing licked the blood from his fingers then licked his lips as he swallowed the goo._

"_Penelope! I'm sorry! I tried!"_

"_You promised you'd be on time."_

"_But I am on time!" He pleaded tearfully._

"_I'm dying, Derek and it's all your fault." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear._

"_Pen…e-l…ope!" It was so hard to speak to get the words to fall from his lips and make sense. He had to convince her…she was his life…_

"_Pen…Pen… don't leave me!"_

"Derek! Baby, wake up! I'm right here!"

Derek fought against the drugs as they slowly began to wear off enough to allow him to wake up. Her face loomed over him in a hazy fog his eyes struggling to clear and focus.

"Pen…I'm…sorry…" He slurred.

"It's just a dream. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

She fought her own tears as she gently caressed his face with one hand while placing the other on his chest. His breathing gradually slowed as he again drifted off to sleep. How would he ever survive what had happened? Haunted by so many nightmares how could his mind and heart handle another? She had no answers, no words of wisdom for her best friend who had become so much more. As she watched him sleep restlessly she felt helpless and selfish for the times that she'd secretly wished that there were no Savannah, no woman except her in his life. Had she known the pain and agony it would cause…foolishness she knew her private thoughts had no baring on the tragedy of the night before.

Nothing made sense except that she loved him and she'd do anything in her power to pull him out of the abyss and the dark place that he had fallen into; covered in the bloody muck of evil and death but most of all by guilt that he would hold onto with his life's breath. She knew him he carried the weight of all that he could not prevent, powerless to let it go and to admit he wasn't strong enough to do what only God could do. She like the others would try to convince him in vain that it wasn't his fault and that he was a victim like Savannah.

She continued to caress his face planting light kisses on his forehead. Her tears fell on the sheets that covered him and she couldn't help but think how much easier it would be if she didn't love this man but she did and that was that…it was all she knew for sure…it was all she needed to know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Federal Building- Washington, DC - Monday – Afternoon**

Senator Tom Cramer had spent his life in public service. He'd entered politics shortly after law school and now twenty years later he had risen to power as a senator and the Chairman of the Committee that oversaw the actions of the country's Intelligence and Security agencies. He'd made his business to keep an especially close eye on the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

He despised them and could never understand the need for the small group that traveled across the country investigating cases by deciphering behavior. They were damn good he couldn't deny that but they were in his way. Cramer had aspirations beyond the walls of the United States Government and the BAU posed a severe problem for him and his associates.

The senate hearings a few years ago had given him hope that the days of the pampered Prima Dona agents was coming to an end. The investigation into the covert actions that led to the death of Ian Doyle was his opportunity to shut them down for good. However, things didn't work out and the ever-resilient Bastards were still in operation.

No one knew that his position with the U.S. government was merely a cover and gave him access to authority and information useful to his real cause and that was to rid the world of some of its major leaders and replace them with hand-picked men and women that he and his co-conspirators could control. Thomas Cramer loved power; loved how it made him quiver inside. He was driven and when it came to his goals he had tunnel vision. He knew that any crime that there was a mystery to local police especially in the nation's capital, it would come to the attention of the BAU; he couldn't have them trampling on his business and getting in the way. His only option was to eliminate them, period.

Cramer had stumbled upon Mateo Cruz quite by accident. He'd overheard an interesting conversation between the now Section Chief and Agent Jennifer Jarreau that made him salivate. Now, Cruz was a more than willing pawn and would do anything to save the ones he loved.

Cramer settled himself behind his desk checking his watch and leaning back readying himself for the man he'd given the important job of ending the lives of the BAU team. He'd given him everything he needed to get the job done; access, personnel and most of all a huge incentive-the lives of his family and the safety of his secrets that could destroy everything Cruz held dear.

The light knock on the door pulled Cramer from his thoughts as he looked up to see the troubled agent waiting in the doorway.

"Please come in. Have a seat."

Without saying a word, Cruz sat in one of the leather chairs in front of his boss.

"I'm disappointed in you, agent."

"I'm sorry but I did my best…"

"Your best obviously isn't good enough." Cramer interrupted.

"Please just let me see my family. It's been three months!"

"Sure you can see them." A slight smile cracked Cramer's face. "You can have a front row seat at their funeral!"

Cruz's heart stopped dead in his chest. He couldn't breathe fear gripping his insides and squeezing. The man behind the desk holding all the power watched the poor man squirm not know what to do or say to convince him from squashing him like a roach.

"I need some sign that you're still on board."

"Anything."

"Agent Morgan is still in the hospital. If I'm correct, you haven't paid him a visit since he's been there, right?"

"Yes that's correct."

"Well, good. I think you should."

"Then can I see my family?"

"You have a lot of work to do before that happens."

"But! I-I can't…"

"Are you forgetting that I have the key to your entire life? Your wife is very beautiful by the way. I wonder what she would be willing to do to protect her precious children?"

"Please don't hurt my family!"

"And, I wonder what Agent Jarreau's husband would do if he really knew what the two of you'd been doing while the two of you worked together at the state department?"

"Okay, okay…just don't hurt my family or Agent Jarreau; she doesn't deserve it."

"Then you know what to do."

Cramer leaned back in his chair satisfied that he had accomplished his goal of scaring the shit out of Cruz. Shaking and without another word Cruz stood and headed to the door.

"Oh, and Cruz…I want Agent Morgan dead before this day is over or I'll be forced to show the lovely Jennifer Jarreau the DNA report on her poor dead fetus."

**Potomac General – **

He missed her terribly but he was secretly happy that she was not there sitting next to his bed watching him and waiting for him to wake up. He knew that she'd want to save him from whatever this was, this place that he had landed in as a result of being silent and making choices that had not ended well for anyone. Now, Savannah was dead, guilty only of loving him. If he could will the past few months of his life back he'd erase the time even if it meant that there would be an empty black hole in his life. It didn't matter what the price he'd pay it if he could only be assured that she would breathe again and have the life she deserved.

Then there was Penelope his more than best friend; she owned his heart and didn't know it because he hadn't told her enough or clear enough for her to understand what he really meant and what she really meant to him. He knew it too and had hid behind the vagueness of his declarations and now her he lied in the wet bed of consequence. Someone else had won her heart and he was faced with living without being that man she came home to at night and gave her inner self to freely.

There was only one thing to do now and that was to save her life and afterwards find comfort in knowing that she was free of him and safe and untouched by what he would bring to her happy optimistic world.

The decision made the still coldness of the sterile room overwhelming pressing persistently on his chest; was it hard to breathe or was it just his imagination allowing reality to finally speak the new truth of his life which wasn't new at all. How could he live without her in his life? She had filled the empty place and warmed his cold, ridged heart. Now what would take the place in his heart that had always belonged to her? He didn't know but deep down he knew he deserved the pain, the despair; the ugly abyss that had now claimed him and made room for him to get comfortable.

_Meanwhile…_

Mateo Cruz was a desperate man running out of time with no options. He stayed holed up in his office for the last several hours and he could no longer put off what he had to do. So, he took one final look around his office. He'd worked hard for what he'd achieved. It didn't seem right that one mistake should take it all away. He loved his wife, his children and…

JJ didn't deserve to pay for his foolishness and moment of weakness. He'd used his position, his charm and in the end his prideful arrogance had reduced his life to one large house of cards teetering under the weight of his guilt and another despicable man's knowledge.

Glancing at the awards and commendations nailed neatly to the walls he felt the nausea of dread creep up through his body nearly choking him before he exhaled and gathered himself and his jacket. He headed to the door and flipped the switch turning the lights off.

He hadn't the chance to get to know SSA Derek Morgan and maybe that was a good thing; it just would have made it harder to take his life. There was so much he'd change if he had the chance but he'd already chosen the path that no question would send him first class non-stop to hell.

"_Life was funny." _He thought to himself. _"Very seldom did it work out how you planned or imagined."_

The tall illuminated light of Potomac General Hospital was in view now. He had already convinced himself that he was doing this for his wife and kids and for JJ. It sounded good for a moment but as he pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine he glanced in the rearview mirror and did not recognize the man that he had become.


	11. Chapter 11

**Potomac General Hospital – **

It was quiet in the hallways outside of Morgan's room. Cruz walked purposefully toward the last room on the right. Before stepping in he took a deep breath, wondered when it had become so easy to break the rules and justify bad behavior. He hadn't always been a monster hurting and jeopardizing the lives of others just because he felt entitled to do so. Now here he stood caught in his own trap ready to commit an act of murder foolishly thinking that it would wipe his slate clean and gift him with the chance to start all over.

Morgan was asleep totally unaware that his life was once again in danger. Cruz crept closer to the unsuspecting man carefully removing the gun from his holster and pointing it directly at Morgan's head.

Morgan felt another presence in the room. He opened his eyes drowsily staring into the barrel of a gun. This wasn't a dream he slowly began moving his hand toward the call button.

"Don't even think about it, agent."

"What are you doing, Cruz?"

"I have to do this. He has my family!"

Morgan leaned back against the pillow. So, this was it his turn to feel the hot burning sting of death. He deserved it he thought, for Savannah…his life as payment for hers. But he didn't want to die, not like this, defenseless…but that was exactly how she had died only she was innocent and he was far from innocent.

Cruz stepped closer sweat now dripping from his forehead hand steady and ready to pull the trigger.

"Cruz!"

The silencer prevented the sound from alerting the staff. He had done what he'd come to do and yet his hands were still dirty, stained by the mere intent of his actions. There was nothing more he could do but continue to play this game out. He wanted desperately to see his family again to hold his wife in his arms and see the bright-eyed looks of his son and daughter, he prayed that Cramer would keep his word and keep them safe…only time would tell.

**BAU Headquarters – **

Hotch had ordered the team back and now they were all seated around the conference room table. They were all shell shocked looking as if they'd experienced Armageddon and somehow survived. Hotch knew that despite what had happened in the last few days, it was far from over.

There had been a break in the case and just as they had suspected the car accident that had seriously injured Morgan and the trip to New York and the second attempt on Morgan's life and Savannah's death were all tied together.

A weary looking Mateo Cruz entered the room and closed the door exchanging strained looks with Hotch and JJ. Without wasting time be began talking.

"For the past six months Agent Jarreau and I have been a part of a secret task force investigating corruption in the highest levels of our government."

"I thought your work with the state department was finished, JJ?" Reid asked.

"It is…was…this investigation started just before I left for Afghanistan and when I came back I was asked to continue on somewhat of a part time basis to help wrap this investigation up."

"More secrets." Reid muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Spence."

JJ felt a gut wrenching pain seeing the familiar look of hurt and disappointment in his eyes. She placed a hand lightly on his forearm and he quickly jerked away out of her reach.

"Reid, please!" Hotch started. "Please continue."

"We have identified Senator Thomas Cramer as one of the top leaders of a secret society who's primary mission is to kill some of the world's top leaders and replace them with hand-picked men and women who he and his network can control which would eventually give them the ability to control most of the world's power."

"That's a little lofty don't you think?" Rossi chimed in.

"Perhaps, but Cramer is a Narcissus with a god complex. He feels entitled, and superior to everyone and is willing to do whatever it takes to reach his desired end." Hotch answered.

"Why is he after the BAU?" JJ asked.

"Because we pose a threat to his operation. He knows that whatever he does will come to the attention of the BAU. He can't risk being found out." Hotch answered.

"That's why he tried so hard to destroy us during the Ian Doyle hearings." Rossi surmised.

"Exactly."

"How does he expect to get away with all of this?" Garcia asked.

"He has operatives throughout the government. He preys on those with secrets to do his bidding." Cruz answered.

"A few months ago, Cruz and I staged a conversation within earshot of Cramer in hopes that he would take the bait and approach one of us and force us to join his network." JJ added.

"And did it work?" Rossi asked.

"I was called into his office a few hours later and offered a proposal…help him kill the members of your team or be exposed." Mateo began.

"And what was your secret?" Garcia asked.

"We made it look like JJ and I had had an affair when she worked at the state department and that she was pregnant with my baby."

"Wow!" Garcia shook her head in disbelief.

"We told our spouses of course before we put our plan into action but something went wrong." JJ said.

"Three months ago Cramer had my wife and two children kidnapped. He told me they were insurance to make sure I didn't try to double cross him."

"What? Cruz, why didn't you tell me?" JJ shouted.

"I couldn't. I knew you'd go to Hotch and the team and I couldn't risk my family's lives."

A thick uncomfortable silence fell across the room as the information was digested by each one of them. Garcia couldn't help but think of Morgan who'd gotten the worse end of the deal. He'd lost Savannah and was laying in the hospital blaming himself for her death.

"You almost killed half of our team! It will be months before Morgan will be able to come back to work! So, who are you really working for?" Reid shouted.

"I had to prove that I was all in. Believe me I didn't want anyone to get hurt but I had no choice; he had someone with me making sure I made the necessary arrangements for the accident!"

"Hotch, what about Morgan? Does he know what's going on?" Garcia asked panicked.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Potomac General – **

The sound of alarms rang out piercing the otherwise late night quiet on the second floor. Nurses were calling doctors while others rushed toward the room at the end of the hall.

"_Code Blue, room 232! Code Blue, room 232!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Potomac General – Evening**

The organized chaos inside Morgan's room had served its purpose; to convince onlookers that there was a life and death situation going on and the unfortunate patient inside was in distress. Morgan was stunned and confused as his doctor and nurse along with several unfamiliar faces rushed in shortly after Cruz had fired his weapon and calmly left without a word of explanation.

He'd awakened to a gun pointed at his head and now his room was filled with people with a plan; a plan that he knew nothing about. The gaping bullet hole in the wall above his head further added to his confusion. He didn't like not knowing what was going on especially when it involved his life.

Cruz had come into his room with the intent to kill him but instead he'd fired into the wall and then left. By all accounts he should be dead the gun was aimed at him and the finger on the trigger poised to pull and take his life without any heed to his pleads for reconsideration.

One of the others that had followed the medical staff in stepped forward after first showing his FBI credentials. The chaos swirling around him made it hard to focus on what was being said to him.

"My name is Agent Frederick Moore, FBI…"

"What the hell is going on?" Morgan interrupted yelling in the man's face.

"We have reason to believe that your life may be in danger."

"No shit!"

"It's imperative that it appears that you are dead."

"What? So this is some sort of game? I need to call my team!"

"Your team is fully aware of what's going on. Right now we need to get you to a safe house."

Morgan looked around at the nurse and doctor getting the monitors and IV's ready to leave the room. None it made sense and he needed to talk to Hotch, Rossi, somebody from his team. Things were spinning out of control and he just wanted to go home.

"Agent Morgan, we're going to need you to lie flat and then we're going to cover you with a sheet and you'll need to lie completely still." The nurse interjected.

"NO! I need to talk to Agent Aaron Hotchner! Now!"

"We may need to sedate him until we get him out of the hospital." Agent Moore said.

Morgan began to get even more agitated. His mind going back to the night he was smuggled out of his room the same night Savannah was killed. He had been sedated and rendered helpless he didn't want that again.

The nurse looked at the doctor for instruction and when he nodded to the affirmative the nurse pulled a syringe from her pocket. Morgan didn't want to be helpless, powerless, not again.

"No, please I don't want to be sedated!"

The doctor nodded again and the nurse quickly injected the drug into his IV.

"Please…just let me talk to Agent Hotchner! Please! Don't do this…"

He fought the haze the mist that pulled him into the blackness…but like always it was a losing battle. Soon his eyes closed and he was held firmly in the darkness again.

**BAU – **

Garcia sat in shock listening to the intricate plan weaved and carried out without most of the team being aware. The fact that someone was trying to kill them simply because they were good at their jobs was mind blowing. To make things worse was it was someone that had access and was supposed to be one of the good guys. It was too much to wrap her brain around; but one thing for sure, she needed to see Morgan. She could only imagine what he must be going through. He didn't handle not being in the loop on things especially if it concerned his life.

She wondered if what they did really mattered; things suddenly seemed so dark and tainted and the lines of good and evil blurred by the agenda of those possessing all of the power. She needed to see him to know for herself that he was okay. Nothing else mattered.

Hotch had filled everyone in the room on the details and the course of action. Morgan was "dead" and it was imperative that Cramer and his cohorts were convinced of it. Next, Cruz's family had to be rescued and brought home safe and sound. Both plans were dangerous because they truly did not know whom they could trust.

After orders were given and the team dismissed, Garcia cornered Hotch before he could leave the conference room.

"I want to see him."

"Garcia, you know that's impossible."

"I want to see him!"

"No. I need you here…working…grieving the loss of a dear friend."

"Hotch! I can't believe this is happening! We're supposed to be fighting the bad guys! Now we don't know who they are! Hell we even look like the bad guys!"

"I know Garcia but this is a part of the job too. If you can't handle it, tell me now!"

"Damn straight I can handle it!"

"Good. You have your assignment. Let's get to work."

She stood still, fuming and watching him walk away toward his office as if this was all a part of the normal; but it wasn't…not even close.

**FBI Safe House- Later**

The next time Morgan's eyes opened he was in a small room with no windows and very little furniture except the bed he was in, a small nightstand and a worn overstuffed chair in the far corner of the room. The walls were white, sterile with no pictures. Nothing said home or comfortable but it wasn't supposed to be either he thought to himself.

He wanted to get up but his body was sore from being jostled and moved. He was healing but he still needed more time to be back to normal. Still, he wanted to know what was behind the closed door and to explore his new surroundings, so he struggled to a sitting position leaning and depending on the right side of his body to support his weight. Just as he had managed to swing his feet over the side of the bed the door opened.

"Agent Morgan, please you need to stay in bed." The small-framed woman pleaded.

"Where am I?" He demanded still feeling the effects of the sedative he'd been given earlier.

"Your safe. My name is Tonya. I work for the bureau and I'll be seeing after you until this is over."

"Tonya. Well, Tonya I need to get out of this bed for a while so either help me or get the hell out of my way." He said with growl.

With a huff she placed his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist and helped him to stand. The pain rocked him for a moment and his head spun but all in all he was thankful to be on his feet.

"Thank you." He said reluctantly.

"You're welcome." She said straining under his weight.

"I can take it from here." He muttered as if reading her mind. "Where are my things?"

"Your things?"

"Yeah my things…my phone, my clothes…"

"Uh…your clothes are in the closet…but you know you can't make any calls…"

"Like hell I can't! I need to talk to my team! I need to talk to Agent Hotchner! Now!"

The bewildered woman looked at him helplessly. She had heard a lot about him and like so many other agents had held a fearful respect for this man who could and would kill an UnSub without even blinking and who had trained many of the new and older agents in the bureau. He kicked butt better than most, he thrived on it and lived for it and it was hard telling him, no.

Morgan steadied himself against the pain raging in his body. The left side of his body was yelling back at him to take it easy but he wouldn't listen. The pain finally won and he slowly with her help sat on the side of the bed to catch his breath.

"I'll see what I can do, okay? Just take it easy I'll be right back."

He shook his head as she rushed from the room. What he really needed was to talk to her, to Penelope. He could only imagine what was going through her mind. She would want to be here with him; that's what he wanted too but he had to keep her safe at all cost. He'd failed at protecting Savannah, miserably. Anyone close to him was in danger and he knew that now more than ever. He could no longer deny that fact. He had to make sure that nothing happened to Penelope and that meant keeping her as far away from this place…far away from him as possible.

He painfully lifted his legs back onto the bed laying flat and fixing his gaze on the white popcorn ceiling above him. He could kick himself for falling in love with his best friend. She'd changed his life for the better but he wasn't right for her she deserved better than a broken shattered man. Life had been cruel and had left its scars on him. Why had he been allowed to see the one thing in life that he could never have? Was it really true, that he was not worthy? He closed his eyes not wanting to think about anything but all he could see was her face, her smile. The need for her in the pit of his stomach was so piercing that he hadn't noticed the tears escaping from his eyes.

**Office of Thomas Cramer –**

Cramer sat behind his desk pompously looking into the eyes of Mateo Cruz, one of his most promising recruits. He had done well in adding the career agent to his long list of operatives. He'd done everything he'd demanded of him and almost earned the release of his beloved family. My he looked haggard, he thought to himself. He was eager to hear his update, things were finally in place and after tonight the BAU, which had been a thorn in his side for far too long would be history.

"Tell me some good news Cruz." A sly, confident smile crossing his face.

"Morgan has been moved to a safe house just outside of town. Hotch and the rest of the team will be arriving there in about two hours."

"Impressive. I am quite pleased. Is everything set?"

"Yes. After tonight they will all be dead."


End file.
